Historias de una sucrette
by Avatar Girl Emperatriz
Summary: una serie de one shoots que narran las experiencias románticas de sucrette con los chicos de Sweet Amoris. amor, celos, romance, y todo lo que vive una chica de su edad. (cada shoot es independiente al anterior y no están conectados) shoot 1-pocky! Armin/su shoot 2 up! Rain Kentin/su
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Si si, se que no he actualizado pero bueno, estaba comiendo un dulce y de repente se me ocurrió esto, espero que les guste, no resistí y tenía que publicarlo ¿alguna vez han probado los Pockys?, bueno pues este pequeño shoot es un Armin X Sucrette (mi Sucrette), una pequeña historia de cómo nuestro gamer favorito disfruta estos ricos bocadillos ojalá sea de su agrado!

**Pockys:** golosina japonesa, palillos de pan crujientes y delgados cubiertos de dulce de chocolate o fresa, o de distintos sabores, se pueden conseguir en las tiendas de manga o lugares donde se vendan accesorios japoneses, también en convenciones de anime, ¡son muy ricas!

**Bueno pues Let´s Read!**

**Pocky**

Era un día como cualquier otro en Sweet Amorris, el sol brillante afuera y el ruido de los pasillos del colegio llenos de murmullos de los estudiantes yendo y viniendo, el señor Farrés nervioso como siempre, Amber dando problemas, su hermano Alexy tras Kentin y él con la mochila al hombro se dirigía al patio, su clase ya había terminado y tenía un rato de receso antes de la siguiente.

Armin llegó hasta una de las bancas y se sentó suspirando un rato. Bueno, ciertamente no era del tipo de gente que gustaba de salir y sentir el viento en el rostro y disfrutar del día, prefería la comodidad de cuatro paredes y un techo, y sobre todo si de por medio estaban un cómodo sillón su tv. Y un buen videojuego en la consola, pero esta vez era distinto, y decidió salir para no tener que compartirlos…

El chico gamer rebuscó en su morral y sacó una caja mediana con letras en japonés y el dibujo de un pequeño panda mordisqueando unos palitos, también podía leerse Pocky en el centro con color brillante. Armin sonrió un poco ¡Cuánto le costó conseguirlos! Estuvo esperándolos en la tienda de mangas por dos semanas! Bueno, por lo menos valdría la pena, se dijo a sí mismo, la vez pasada tuvo que convidarle a Alexy y a su madre y luego acabaron con todo y el no pudo comer más que uno… que lata…

Con cuidado abrió la caja y sacó una bolsita metálica, cuando la abrió un rico olor a dulce llegó hasta su olfato, el muchacho se relamió un poco antes de coger uno de aquellos deliciosos bocadillos, era unos delgados palitos crujientes y largos cubiertos con chocolate o fresa, contento sonrió un poco antes de morder su dulce…

-mmmmm! …

-Armin?... ¿Qué haces afuera?...-cuando el muchacho se volvió ella estaba ahí. Esa chica que tanto le gustaba, su mejor amiga, esa que hizo a la princesa Peach desaparecer de su lista… sus enormes ojos brillantes estaban fijos sobre él mirándole con curiosidad, el joven gamer se tragó su bocado nervioso y sonrió un poco mirándole, se veía tan linda con el uniforme colegial rojo que traía hoy…

-ah hola… esto… me escapé un rato de mi hermano…estaba persiguiendo a Kentin otra ves jaja yo con eso no me meto…

-ah claro… pobre Kentin…-ella rió un poco y se sentó junto al muchacho quitándose los audífonos de los oídos, Armin sonrió cuando vio que el decorado de las puntas era de una Pokeball, ¡seguro los consiguió con la edición especial del juego! ¿A caso podía ser más perfecta? Era amable, graciosa, divertida y además preciosa, su cabello largo hasta la cintura, sus ojos azules y chispeantes, su sonrisa blanca… si, definitivamente, Adios princesa Peach…

-y tu Yuuene? Terminó tu clase?...-ella asintió

-si, tengo otra hasta las once… ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó curiosa mirando la caja, Armin le dio la vuelta y a la joven le brillaron los ojos – oh! Pocky! Me encantan!...

-jajaja , si, sabía que dirías eso!...-el muchacho sonrió de lado ofreciendo uno a la chica ella con gusto aceptó y se lo llevó a la boca- los compré en la tienda de mangas de la plaza… a mí también me gustan mucho…

-y son de los combinados! –ella se terminó el palito y cogió otro de fresa, Armin tenía uno en la boca, a pesar de que de todos modos estaba compartiendo no le molestaba en lo más mínimo la compañía, de hecho fue un golpe de suerte, con eso de que Kentin y los demás también iban tras ella pues…

Yuuene alzó la vista y Armin seguía con el pocky en la boca, había levantado la mirada al cielo observando despistadamente las nubes moverse con el viento y tenía una ligera sonrisa en los labios, la chica se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada, debía admitirlo, desde que entró a la escuela había conocido muchos amigos y muchas emociones distintas con cada uno de ellos, y con Armin definitivamente lo pasaba muy bien, podían hablar de cualquier cosa, rara vez se enfadaba, tenían mucho en común y además era guapísimo… aunque siempre estaba en la luna, no parecía interesarse mucho en las chicas, bueno, una vez le dijo que no era como Alexy así que quizás…

El chico gamer dio un respingo con una sonrisita maliciosa y volteó a mirar a su amiga, Yuuene parpadeó un par de veces viendo la expresión del muchacho, Armin sonreía como cachorro travieso a punto de hacer alguna diablura, inocentemente se llevó otro Pocky a la boca y lo mordió de forma sexy

-Oye Yuu… alguna vez jugaste el juego de los Pckys?

-mmm no… ¿cómo se juega?...

-coges uno…-empezó a explicar, ella obedeció y tomó uno de chocolate- póntelo en la boca…

-mmm? – balbuceó ella con el bocadillo en los labios… y sus mejillas se encendieron en rojo brillante cuando Armin se acercó de repente y mordió el pocky a escasos centímetros de sus labios, luego el joven le miraba con una enorme sonrisa y ella tenía las mejillas mas rojas que una manzana

-jajajaja!... dios! Deberías ver tu cara! –rió el muchacho y ella se enfurruñó cruzando los brazos

-no es justo te pasaste! –Protestó- ahora te toca a ti!...

-ah?...-el se echó hacia atrás arqueando las cejas, bueno eso no lo esperaba, pero bien, estaba preparado- ok, ok, te la debo…

Yuuene sonrió poniendo uno de los palitos en la boca del muchacho este ladeó una sonrisita muy tranquilo, la linda niña le miró de forma extraña, bueno dos podían jugar ese juego, Armin cerró los ojos al verla aproximarse y los abrió de golpe al sentir sus labios presos contra los de ella, que de un bocado se había llevado todo el palillo y ahora lo estaba besando, sin poder evitarlo las mejillas del chico gamer enrojecieron y al separarse ella le miraba triunfante y él tenía una expresión de total sorpresa en el rostro y claro, un sonrojo que se vería a kilómetros…

-si, me gusta el juego…-ella rió divertida, cogió el último pocky de la bolsita y llevándoselo a los labios sonrió coqueta al gamer, contenta de haberle ganado la partida esta vez…-gracias por los Pockys!

Ella le hizo la mano para despedirse y se colgó la mochila al hombro alejándose con los audífonos de pokeball en el oído. Armin meneó la cabeza y echó una risita pasándose la lengua sobre los labios… hoy si le ganó, pero ya vería a la próxima…

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Bueno pues ahí tienen, un pequeño one shoot para pasar un rato dulce ¿no? A mi me gustó mucho ojalá pudiera jugar con mi Armin así XD, espero que a ustedes también les gustara, dejen su review y díganme si quieren que siga subiendo mas shoots, que tal uno de Nath? O de Kentin?...**_

_**hasta la próximas mis lindas sucrettes! **_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Aquí publicando otra vez, pregunté si alguien quería algún otro one shoot y como me han pedido uno de Kentin aquí se los traigo! Especialmente para ti amiga que has comentado y dejado tu sugerencia, que lo disfrutes mucho linda! Y a mis demás sucrettes , si quieren algún otro dejen review!

**Let´s Read!**

**Rain...**

"Ahí iba él otra vez. Era imposible que hubiera cambiado tanto, definitivamente era otro… sobre todo con las chicas. Como odiaba que pasara alguna coqueta y se le quedara mirando como tonta, y que él sonriera así, esa sonrisa fue siempre solo para mí! Pero ya no más… y pensándolo bien, tal vez siempre fuimos solamente eso, Amigos.

Pero pensé que por lo menos yo era especial para él… o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba él. ¿Cuándo cambia la gente por fuera también lo hace por dentro? Me es difícil pensar que ese chico lindo y tierno al que conocí una vez ahora haya desaparecido, hoy le miro y lo veo tan distinto… desde que ha vuelto ya casi ni hablamos siempre está ocupado, ¿y será verdad que ha besado a Amber"?

-No!...-gruñí haciendo un gesto y crucé los brazos. –Ken sería incapaz…

"_solo_ de pensarlo me daba rabia. miré la hora y ya pasaban de la una, oficialmente las clases habían terminado, el timbre sonó para confirmarlo y el resto de estudiantes comenzaron a salir en manadas de los salones, todo mundo ya quería irse… entre tanta gente perdí de vista lo que estaba observando y suspiré…"

-se ha ido…-murmuré y sin entender bien porqué sentí un vacío en el estómago.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Porqué me siento así? Él ha vuelto hace una semana y… y sigo sin entender? ¿Dónde está mi Ken? ¿Quién es este extraño que dice ser él? Si, ha cambiado, ahora es muy guapo, es más fuerte y sus gafas enormes se han ido también pero ESE NO ES KEN… no es el Ken a quien yo… a quien yo quiero tanto…

Me cansé de estar ahí parada, cogí mis libros y los guardé en el casillero luego fui a prisa hacia la salida. Casi ya no había nadie en el instituto salvo los salones que terminaban más tarde, era una lástima que rosa hoy tuviera una cita porque me sentía fatal, necesitaba desahogarme, decirle a alguien todo lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Cuando salí me topé con que llovía…

-genial…- dije con sarcasmo echando un resoplido- ahora me quedaré horas aquí…

-huh? Aún no te has ido…? –cuando me giré encontré unos ojos verdes mirándome con curiosidad, Ken estaba justo detrás de mí y sonreía ligeramente

-Ken…tin…- susurré… todavía no me acostumbraba. Había cambiado tanto que ahora no quería que lo llamaran más Ken, ahora si usaba su nombre, ese del que siempre se quejó…

-ah ya veo, está lloviendo… que lata ¿no?...-el se rascó la cabellera como si estuviera pensando- oh, espera aquí…

Sa fue corriendo de nuevo por el pasillo y yo solamente permanecí ahí de pie mirando la lluvia caer, había mucho silencio, solo se escuchaba el golpear del agua contra el suelo, yo seguía en mi mundo, analizando todo lo que había sucedido desde hacía una semana cuando él volvió… muchas chicas querían su número, o que las ayudara con sus libros, o buscaban cualquier pretexto para hablar con él, incluso Iris se le había quedado mirando un par de veces atontada, es que llamaba mucho la atención. También era más confiado ahora. Podía decirte cosas que antes no se atrevería, había levantado la voz un par de veces para defenderse, sonreí con eso, al menos había algo bueno de ello, ya jamás volverían a aprovecharse de él… Ken era bueno, era muy noble y por eso siempre se reían a costa suya o le jugaban una mala pasada, por lo menos eso ya no pasaría más…

-listo!...-él traía en las manos un paraguas verde, yo le miré curiosa y el sonrió algo apenado- es que… mi mamá me lo dio el otro día pensando que llovería y lo dejé en un rincón del salón de ciencias, la verdad creí que ya lo había perdido …

-que suerte…-le dije sin mucho ánimo. Él abrió el paraguas y me extendió la mano

-vamos… te llevo a casa…

-huh?...-le vi sonreírme de esa forma de nuevo, mi corazón dio un vuelco y no pude evitar sentir calor en las mejillas. Tímidamente tomé su mano y salimos del instituto, ambos cobijados bajo el paraguas…

-te pasa algo?...-preguntó de repente sin mirarme, yo lo observé discretamente. Su expresión se veía seria parecía incómodo, preocupado tal vez…

-como?...-respondí no entendiendo a qué quería llegar

-si… te he visto extraña…distraída, no sé, estás todo el tiempo pensando, ya no sonríes… no te veo dando vueltas en el pasillo buscando a alguien como siempre, o ayudando a algún maestro… ¿qué te pasa?...

-a mí? ¿Qué te pasa a ti? –solté sin querer, él me miró arqueando las cejas, como si ahora fuera él quien no entendía, realmente no era eso lo que quise decir, supongo que mi corazón habló primero.

Nos quedamos ahí parados en medio del andador del parque, Kentin seguía sosteniendo el paraguas y yo había bajado la mirada al piso, no podía verlo a los ojos, tenía las palabras atoradas en mi garganta y no podía sacarlas ¡joder! ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo? Creo que él tampoco sabía que contestarme, también se había quedado mudo, solo sentía su mirada sobre mí y eso me ponía todavía más nerviosa…

-lo siento…-musitó de pronto. Levanté la mirada y ahora él había desviado la cara, parecía triste, ¿se habíadado cuenta entonces? Sabía que había estado pensando en él, que estaba preocupada? - no pensé que fuera eso… ¿sabes? Siempre quise ser alguien distinto. –Empezó- era un fastidio que todos me molestaran, pero de algún modo encontré algo que hacía mejores mis días…

-E-espera… yo, no quise… Kentin yo…-me sentí terrible por haberlo hecho sentir mal, pero él negó con la cabeza

-deja que termine, ¿sí?...-dijo con voz suave, sus ojos verdes volvieron a posarse sobre mí, y sentí que ahora mismo estaba delante de ese niño dulce que se había marchado dejándome entre las manos un oso de peluche…-ese algo eres tú… siempre has sido tú…

-Kentin…

-y aunque siempre lo he sabido no sabía cómo demostrarlo, quizás por eso me la pasaba haciendo tonterías…-rió un poco, rascando su cabellera con la mano que tenía libre, yo no sabía si estaba escuchando bien, si estaba alucinando y seguía ahí de pie en la puerta del colegio fantaseando…-ahora si puedo… ahora puedo decirlo…

Kentin soltó el paraguas y me tomó por los hombros mirándome fijamente, luego mostró esa sonrisa hermosa que sabía solo era para mí …

-te quiero…

Se acercó lentamente hacia mí rozando delicadamente mis labios con los suyos en un dulce beso, tan dulce como él, sin poder contenerlo lo abracé por el cuello acercándome más a él, puso una mano en mi cintura besándome ahora con más intensidad…

La lluvia caía sobre nosotros pero no nos importaba, sobre todo a mí. Había descubierto dos cosas muy importantes: que mi querido Ken en el fondo seguía siendo él mismo y que… el cambio no era tan malo…

**.**

**.**

**.**

Otro dulce y tierno Shoot, esta vez de nuestro chico militar, ¿Qué tal quedó? Uy la verdad aquí dejé salir un poquito de cómo me sentí yo cuando Ken volvió, desde el comienzo fue un favorito mío y que me lo cambiaran tanto me puso un poco mal en un principio, me gustaba más así todo atolondrado y tierno, era el único que demostraba querernos libremente… pero luego descubrí que si bien cambió por fuera, sigue siendo el mismo chico lindo de siempre, pero ahora mega sexy jaja XD

Espero les haya gustado, si es así no olviden comentar. Hasta otra mis lindas sucrettes!


End file.
